How It Should Be
by i be god
Summary: Sephiroth attacks Cloud and his friends in the night before they got famous, contains scenes of a graphic nature
1. Nibleheim Inn

Hello, I did not invent final fantasy 7, damn.  
  
How It Should Be  
  
With great conviction, Cloud managed to slip away into a restful state of mind. His last blurry image of Tifa's body so full of life and passion caused an inevitable reaction within his subconscious. He smiled. His heavy eyelids soon shuttered his great emerald eyes and all light left his world.  
  
The Innkeeper stared unblinking at the elegant grandfather clock standing defiantly in its ancient resting place against the wall. As it struck 01:00 am he stood up, resolute and ready for bed. He stretched his fat arms and yawned a long unyielding yawn. He shuffled around his desk and put out the flame of his work lantern. He placed a foot on the stair leading up towards the rooms. A long fierce silver blade tainted with bright spots of shining blood trickling down its razor edge slid through his stomach. He moaned with a chilling dullness and he fell through the blades shaft onto his cold floor. Sephiroth stared unblinkingly at the grandfather clock standing defiantly in its ancient resting place against the wall. He swung his blade up so the tip of the sword was at eyelevel. He watched the blood retreat back down the edge. 'I shall take it back.' He whispered, 'I shall take his rotting corpse back to mother.'  
  
Red XIII's ears pricked slightly as a faint thud disturbed his slumber. He raised his great head and blinked at his surroundings. His Cherry mane glittered in the moonlight like the bright youthful embers of birthing flame. Whispers floated in the still air. He lifted himself on his powerful legs and trotted out of the room. He reached the top of the stairs and peered down. For a moment he saw nothing but silver smoke drift from the unseen lantern on the innkeepers desk in the corner of the room Red could not see. Then he saw something peculiar, something almost unnoticeable. Small spots of moonlight danced across the floor in what looked like a large round pool on the floor. Then he saw the innkeeper, like a fat round shadow on the dark wood, plump and lifeless. Red turned frantically to meet two cold green eyes almost silver in the moonlight. Sephiroth stood at the end of the corridor; his sword raised with both hands hovered directly up the centre of his body with the tip finishing just above his head. Its hard edge directly slicing his face down the middle, which gave a horrible symmetrical appearance. Blood dripped from the blade onto the floor. Red's entire body tensed. His muscles flexed in his powerful shoulders. Sephiroth stared at the mighty beast totally unfazed by Red's show of strength. 'We have no need for you.' Sephiroth said in a cruel, calm voice. 'You shall not hurt my friends!' Red barked as bounded towards the tall black figure. Red leaped, his long claws outstretched and his teeth sharp and deadly speeding closer towards Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth disappeared upwards in a black flash as Red crashed into the table and vase where Sephiroth had been standing. Sephiroth landed without a whisper of a thud as he hit the floor. He spun around and lunged at Red, piercing Red's heaving rib cage just below the shoulders with his deadly blade. Blood trickled down Red's fiery fur. He gasped and slumped onto the floor.  
Barrett ambled through the doorway of their room. 'Quit yer barkin' ya crazy mutt.' He trailed off as he stared wide eyed at the limp Red lying in a pool of blood, his fur soaked and his face contorted in pain. Barrett's gaze turned towards the towering Sephiroth now slowly turning, his long silver hair hiding his heartless smile. 'You'll pay you freak! Fer Tifa's father an' fer the people o' this town you've hurt and the pain you've caused. You'll pay for Red an' feel pain.' Barrett's burly arm lifted, the hard shining machine gun grafted onto his arm pointed at Sephiroth's chest. 'We have no need for you.' Sephiroth repeated 'Protect!' The brilliant blue bubble Sephiroth had cast around himself lighted the corridor. Barrett fired a hail of deadly bullets straight towards Sephiroth's heart. Sephiroth's bubble shimmered as the piercing missiles pounded its surface. The ammunition fell useless onto the floor filling the air with unpleasant tinny sounds, though Barrett's barrage continued without interruption. The rattle of his relentless machine gun filled the street outside with ominous tones of death. Barrett did not falter. He would never stop attacking Sephiroth; equally he would never get through Sephiroth's barrier spell. His brow furrowed and his face clenched as he bounded towards Sephiroth, as Red XIII had done, still firing his useless ammunition against Sephiroth. 'Barrett no!' Tifa screamed as she ran out the door, closely followed by Aeries, Cait Sith, Yuffie and Cloud. Barrett hit the floor before he had struck one blow, blood pouring from a wide gash in his chest. As the whole party stood in the corridor, staring at the bloody scene in front of them, their two companions dead on the floor, Sephiroth still looked pale, calm and unfazed. He stretched his arms out and upwards. He stared around at their horrified faces and caught Clouds face, flushed with anger and his eyes blazing green fire. He took a deep breath and bellowed in a deep voice that seemed not of his own 'Thunder!' as bolts brilliant blue lightening cascaded from every window. Glass shattered on the floor the ear-splitting boom could be heard by all residing in Niblehiem. The dead bodies all lay atop of each other with wide eyes and blood seething from their mouths, except Cait Sith who collapsed against a wall and buzzed frantically. Sephiroth stepped over them lightly and silently until he reached Cloud's twitching body. 'This is how it should be.' Sephiroth muttered under his breath as he took Cloud by the neck and leapt through the broken window at the end of the hall. 


	2. How It Should Be

I did not invent Final Fantasy 7, damn.  
  
How It Should Be  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cloud's body twitched. His face was a wash of surging blood as his heart jumped back into its rhythmic cycle, monotonous and life giving. First he felt the pain. Then he smelled a familiar smell. He rubbed his hands through his hair and stretched out on the floor, thrusting his pelvis into the air. Then he remembered the fear, the moments leading up to his death and wondered whether he was now, actually, dead. Then he took a yawning breath and realised what that smell was, mako. He opened his eyes and remembered the rows of pods and gassing pipes well. The portholes glowed electric blue and the rusting steps ran upwards in front of him. He saw the open door, the door leading to the source. The door leading to the beginning and the end. Jenova's chamber. Cloud pushed himself off the floor, turned around, glanced back and ran for the exit. Cloud saw a bright white flash from behind his eyes; he could see his face, indifferently evil. He heard his voice in his head. 'Puppet.' He said teasingly. Cloud could no longer feel his body. 'You didn't think I'd let you get away? After all the trouble I went through killing your friends.' He laughed maliciously. 'I say trouble.' He laughed again. 'You killed me.' 'You think I cannot repair the malady of death? Life is not as fragile as people think. Considering how people can take it so easily I wonder how they still survive on this planet, not for much longer.' 'I don't understand.' 'Puppets aren't designed for understanding, puppets are designed to do as they are told.' Cloud felt a searing pain stream through his mind, he could feel Sephiroth's pleasure and even with all the pain and anger inside of him, he smiled. The same, heartless smile. 'I am not a puppet!' The pain returned, his smile became more and more evilly sadistic. 'Oh but you are, allow me to demonstrate.' Cloud's vision returned. He was standing in the chamber again. As he peered around he caught a movement in the corner of his eye. He tried to turn but he could not. His body was petrified. He saw the movement again. His hand moved into his field of view, though he did not tell his hand to do so. The hand wiggled its fingers, then reached over his shoulder. When it returned into his view it was wielding Cloud's sword. He tried to widen his eyes with horror, but it seemed even this was too difficult a task for Cloud's body to achieve. He turned to face one of the pods. The arm wielding the sword swung backwards out of view and swung back with frightening speed and was brought slicing across the pods casing. Mako gas billowed out from the gash and the monster within stirred. The door swung open and the monster descended. It was shocking blue with tresses of golden red hair streaming down its back. Its body was twisted in pure muscle mass and its movement was strong and graceful. It turned to Cloud and gave him a ravaging look of pure anger. Cloud wanted to run, Cloud wanted to close his eyes and wake up and see Tifa's happy face. He wanted to hear Barretts atrocious language and pretend not to see Yuffie getting up to mischief, so he could cleverly counteract her later. But he couldn't close his eyes, except for when they blinked, like automatic shutters carrying out a job militantly and precisely, without natural instinct or control. He watched from his vantage point behind his eyes, through his window to the outside world, Clouds body fought the monster with amazing power and strength. He slashed at the monsters face repeatedly and spitefully. The monster flailed and screamed. Cloud repeated his onslaught with supernatural strength and cruelty. The monster fell backwards holding its face. Cloud hacked its hands clean off and watched as bright turquoise blood spouted from the stumps like a hideous fountain. 'You see puppet? You see what you do?' Said Sephiroth's cruel voice, excitable and ghastly. 'Enough.' The sword was brought down, piercing the creature's heart with repulsive ease. White light consumed Clouds vision once more. 'What do you want?' Cloud asked angrily. 'The beginning and the end. The apocalypse and rebirth of the planet. I want the ultimate power, the power of the planets and I need one thing to bring this event to pass. Black Materia.' Sephiroth paused for a moment. 'Of course I have other puppets. Hojo provided me with more than enough. Its just your blind hope amuses me. A puppet pretending to be a real boy.' Sephiroth laughed again, inevitably. 'Do you feel sorry for your friends death?' Cloud thought back to the scene at the inn. Their lifeless eyes staring into space, the fear. 'Of course you don't feel sorrow, guilt, love or pain. You act sorrow, guilt, love and pain because it is what you are told to do.' Cloud heard movement in front of him, though it seemed far off and tremendously close at the same time. 'Mother is impatient, we must go.' Cloud saw the distorted face of Jenova, her presence was overwhelming. Cloud felt a great love for her, a feel of complete loyalty and devotion, whilst feeling immense hatred for bringing such death to the world. The death of the Cetra and the birth of Sephiroth's power. Cloud finally blacked out. 


End file.
